The present invention relates to an electronic instrument, especially a timepiece, with at least one storage battery, comprising photo-electric cells ensuring the recharging of the storage battery, and an electro-optic passive display cell, provided with a polarizer and a diffuser constituted by a cholesteric liquid crystal cell.
Electronic watches comprising photo-electric cells for recharging of their storage battery and in which the display is afforded by a liquid crystal cell are known. In the watches of this type, however, the display cell and the photo-electric cells for recharging the storage battery or batteries are juxtaposed, which presents some drawbacks: As a matter of fact, these watches are not only not aesthetic, due to the unpleasant appearance of the photo-electric cells, but they cannot comprise a display cell of more than 3 to 5 digits, due to the large surface area required for the photo-electric cells. But the display and photo-electric cells, all have to be situated on the front face of the watch since they have either to be easy to be observed or to be able to be reached by the surrounding light.
The purpose of the present invention is to furnish a watch of the above mentioned type, the diffusing effect of the liquid crystal cell which will be ensured by a cholesteric liquid crystal cell, and in which one does not find these drawbacks.